1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a computerized control method to prepare medical image data; a computer programmed for the execution of such a control method; and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium encoded with programming instructions that cause such a control method to be implemented when the instructions are executed by a computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The preparation of medical image data is a widespread field of activity, in particular in clinical applications.
In the everyday clinical environment, a suitable preparation of medical image data (in particular for an efficient and goal-directed diagnosis) can represent an extremely complex problem, primarily if a number of medical image data sets are provided.